


That's Not What's Supposed To Have Happened. . .

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Deals, Demon Komaeda Nagito, Demons, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, summoning spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Hajime was just reading from a textbook. Now there's a frickin demon in his living room.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Kudos: 85





	That's Not What's Supposed To Have Happened. . .

**Author's Note:**

> OMW to make up all the demon rules instead of research

The idle sound of a ticking clock echoes in the background as Hajime Hinata flips through the History textbook. He couldn't be more bored with what he was reading as he lounged on his bed propped up by several pillows. 

What's the actual point about learning about ancient rituals? Why does he have to know how they attempted to summon mythical creatures or perform ceremonies thousands of years ago?! It's pointless! No one's going to ever going to use this in the world!

"This is ridiculous," Hajime scoffs, "how pointless! I mean, listen to this!"

The brunet then begins to read out one of the summoning spells on the page, most likely pronouncing every word of the dead language quite incorrectly. When he finishes, he looks up, looking around the room for any sign of magic. When nothing comes up, he snorts.

"Ha. Typical. The spell doesn't even work. What kind of-"

The room then begins to tremble, knick-knacks nearly falling off the shelves. The brunet's eyes widen in shock as a mini tornado begins to form in the middle of the room, growing larger and larger with each passing second. Suddenly there's a white blinding light, making Hajime shield his eyes.

When the light fades and Hajime's eyes adjust, they return to the center of the room, widening in shock.

Standing where the mini tornado just was is a boy. Not just an ordinary boy, mind you, no, this boy wasn't even human.

He has unruly off-white, fluffy hair with two curly black horns jutting out at the top. His skin was pale yet tinted grey and he has blood-red eyes. Over his shoulders is a navy-blue robe and behind that two jagged black wings.

The. . .thing (demon?) turns and looks directly at Hajime, making him shudder violently. Did the spell really work?! Is this. . .a demon?!

"You," It says, pointing a clawed finger at Hajime, "how did you summon me?"

Frozen in place, Hajime can't muster up any sort of response, shivers running up and down his spine. The demon, clearly annoyed with Hajime's lack of answer, frowns and steps closer.

"Answer me. How did you summon me?!" He demands angrily. Hajime flinches.

"I-. . .It was an accident!" The human stammers back, "I was just reading out loud from my textbook," He holds it up for emphasis, "and then everything just happened!"

"Give that here." The demon demands, grabbing the textbook right out of Hajime's hand. His eyes fly over it before widening in surprise. He tosses it to the ground, disgusted, before glaring back at Hajime. "Very well. They call me Komaeda Nagito. Tell me your name."

Hajime stands up slowly. ". . .Hinata Hajime." 

The demon, Nagito, scoffs. "I see. Then, do you care to strike a deal?" 

Hajime stiffens. "A deal?" He repeats. 

The fluffy-haired demon rolls his eyes. "Well yeah, that's what happens when I'm summoned. So, what do you want?"

"Uh. . ." Hajime hesitates, "I. . .didn't have anything in mind. Like I said, this was a complete accident."

"Tch," Nagito scoffs, "there's got to be something you'd like. Money? happiness? Revenge? Perhaps even good fortune-that's my specialty." 

Hajime scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Well. . .there is something I've always wanted. . ." He admits. Nagito inclines his head, eyebrows raised expectantly. Hajime laughs nervously. 

"Talent," He looks up to meet Nagito's eyes, "I want talent. One or two or several."

Nagito grins. "Yeah, I can do that," He drawls, "for a price."

Hajime tilts his head. "What kind of price? What do you want? My soul or something?"

Nagito chuckles. "That wasn't it but if you're offering I won't decline."

"Then what do you want?"

The demon purses his lips. "A bond."

"A bond?"

"I cannot stay in the human world for long," He explains, "and everyone in the Demon World are filled with such despair. I'll tether myself to you and you'll open your home to me. That's more than fair for everything you've ever dreamed of, no, Hajime?"

"That's a bond?"

"You're more likely to call it a friendship. I'd simply like your company and to stay with you and experience the Human World." 

Hajime thinks for a moment. "You'd. . .you just want to stay with me and be my friend and in exchange you'll give me talent? It's as simple as that?" He states.

"As simple as that."

"And no tricks?"

"No tricks." Komaeda promises. 

Hajime lets out a sigh. ". . .Fine, let's make that deal." He decides, extending his hand to shake. Komaeda beams, taking the soft, warm hand in his own and the second they connect a small mark appears on top of Hajime's hand.

"A deal has been struck!," Nagito declares eagerly, "let's get along, Hajime Hinata."

"Yes. . .thank you, Nagito."

**Author's Note:**

> say things or request or whatever on Instagram under lace_lemon


End file.
